The Number One Subscriber (Shadow X Stomedy fanfiction)
by XxIlUmInAtICoNfIrMeDxX
Summary: This is what happens when you lose to Truth or Dare.


The 1# Subscriber

My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. I'm Stomedy's favorite subscriber, let me tell you why. It was a calm summer evening, I was on Youtube looking for some cringe videos by Keemstar. Till I came across this one video by this man, he was the most handsomest cringeist guy on the internet. His name was Stomedy, I feel in love with him, he was the coffee whitener to my coffee; he was the love of my life. I knew we were destined to be with each other, so one day I decided to go on twitter and find him and send him a DM asking him some "Personal" questions. And I found him, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed his giant BBC, and I was ready for it. I quickly accessed into the DM's and wrote to him "OMG, I luv u soooo muc Stomedy." And I sent the message to him and hoping he would respond, 20 minutes later. Stomedy THE REAL Stomedy responded to me "Hellow fello fan, what is up?" and I typed "OMG, STOMEDY RESPONDED TO MEH I LUVVVV YOU SO MUCH! I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO MEET WITH YOU IN REAL LIFE!" I responded. He later responded "Anything?" and I replied; "Anything." So then out of no where he said "Strip for me and we can plan this "Meeting" I have in mind." Stomedy sounded different, I was kind of scared but Stomedy is my life. So I got out of my seat and showed my big flat ass to the camera, and showed my erect member too. Stomedy replied "Good, I like Furry's, now about this "Meeting" I would like us to meet at the Station Square at 5 PM." I couldn't wait, I kept masturbating to his face on my phone, thinking about him putting his big member inside my asshole. I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly went to station square at 4:50 PM and waited 10 minutes for him to come. He finally came in a black limousine, and he stepped out of the vehicle and said "Hello my sexy slave, get in my Limo and we can have some drinks and some "Fun." I couldn't wait any longer I quickly went into his Limousine and was quickly knocked out, 10 hours later I woke up to find myself tied to a bed and my mouth was stripped by some tape and Stomedy came out of the door and said "Hello there, I've seen you've awaken my sexy Shadow. Get ready…" He brings out his big fat member, I was ready… He put his big member inside my deep asshole in and out it went, with no breaks or time outs. It felt sooooo good! I couldn't take it anymore, he quickly grabbed onto my chest and pulled me forward saying "Don't cum yet my sexy slave…" He started twisting my nipples hard as possible and I began to cry in pain, but I loved it SOOOO much. I couldn't take it anymore. My dick started cumming like a water hose out of control, he quickly cupped his hands and caught some of my cum and shoved it to my face and said "Drink up." He removed the tape out of my mouth and forced me to drink my cum, it tasted like Stomedy's sweaty hands. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted Stomedy's big fat member, I quickly grasped onto his dick and started sucking like crazy. He started moaning and saying "HOLY SHIET I'M ABOUT TO CUMMMMM! I BLAM LAFEY!" He came inside my mouth and 20 gallons of cum poured everywhere. He was finished. I started getting up before I got hit in the head. Another 10 hours passed before I woke up, I found myself kidnapped. But by whom? I heard a laughter in the distance and I said "WHO IS THERE? STOMEDY?" Out from the shadow's came the Lizard King himself LeafyIsHere. I said in shock "Leafy? Bu- but I thought you died after Keemstar burned your house down." Leafy replied; "Nothing can stop the Lizard King, not even a level 9000 Gnome." He quickly grabbed my member and threatened "You know, I killed Stomedy after you guys had sexual intercourse. I hope your ass is ready…" I couldn't believe it, Leafy's huge reptilian dick was about to enter my asshole, I was ready… His Reptilian dick ripped through layers and layers of my asshole. Through the Rectum and up tighter spaces he went. It felt better than Stomedy's, but it wasn't the same. His quills hurt my asshole but felt pleasure at the same time. He quickly grasped onto my head and brought me close and whispered into my ear; "Who is your number one subscriber now?" He came 420 buckets of cum into my asshole and leaked faster than a fossett. After the intense intercourse, I still missed Stomedy, I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed to the top of my lungs; "I WANT STOMEDY'S BIG FAT MEMBER!" Leafy heard my screams and before you know it BAM! Stomedy came throught the wall and with a powerful drill and said; "GET READY LAFY, I'M GOING TO DRILL YOUR HAED!" And he starts shooting powerful drill bullets into Leafy, but then Leafy dodge's them all, Leafy then goes into the Reptilian god mode. He quickly starts flying and says to Stomedy; "IT'S TIME TO END CANCER LIKE YOU!" He hisses and Stomedy while he shoots out drill bullets and Leafy ready's his powerful Reptilian army while Undertale music plays, he starts shooting out tons of fans to attack Stomedy and Stomedy fires back with drills. It was a Youtube Drama War all over again, and Keemstar was trying to butt in but Leafy's fans got in the way and forced Keem back in his Sewer. Leafy's fans were powerful, but Stomedy's had belief in them, I told him to keep holding on. And before you know it, a huge explosion happens and Leafy say's his last words, "Cancer… will never take over Youtube…" He quickly dramatically whisper's "#MakeYoutubeGreatAgain." I couldn't believe it, Stomedy won, I quickly run up to Stomedy and said; "I'll give you a little "Prize" when we get home." And Stomedy was one happy man.  
The End.


End file.
